1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods, control methods, printing apparatuses, control apparatuses, and computer-readable storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses, which print images by forming dots on media (such as paper, cloth, and film), appropriately select one among several resolutions (from low resolution to high resolution) which are provided in advance according to, for example, the type of media on which images are to be printed or output commands from application programs for instructing printing, and then print images on the media. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-198237.)
As the resolution for printing images becomes low, the outline section (the edge) of a printed image tends to become jagged (i.e., not smooth), and as a result, the quality of the printed image deteriorates.